Cumulonimbus
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Shikamaru sangat menyukai awan. Tapi ia punya pendapat tersendiri tentang Ino. Cumulus, stratus, atau nimbus?


**Cumulonimbus**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya enggak dapat keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari ini uwu

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing: ShikaIno

Angin berhembus kencang. Awan kelabu bergulung-gulung di langit, daun-daun kuning kecoklatan pun terlepas dari tangkainya. Hujan akan segera datang, tapi Ino Yamanaka tak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya perlu menemukan seorang pemuda setimnya yang pemalas tapi jenius.

Ia sudah mencari-cari pemuda itu sedari tadi, hendak memarahinya karena tidak mengikuti _briefing _tim sebelum misi besok. _Yeah, yeah_, dia tahu Shikamaru –nama pemuda itu- memang jenius dan terlampau pintar, tapi itu tidak berarti dia bisa sesukanya bolos dari _briefing_, 'kan?

Ino mempercepat langkahnya, mulai berlari-lari kecil. Biasanya Shikamaru suka menyendiri di sebuah bukit dekat hutan Konoha, tapi masa iya, sih, pemuda itu mau tidur-tiduran di sana, sementara hari akan segera hujan? Setengah tidak yakin, Ino berlari kencang ke arah bukit langganan Shikamaru.

Akhirnya ia sampai di bukit itu. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa di sana. Tentu saja, karena pemuda itu biasanya tiduran di balik bukit, di bagian tanah yang menurun. Ia hapal benar kebiasaan itu. Enam tahun pengalaman yang mengajarkannya.

Sesampainya di puncak bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Ino segera melemparkan pandangannya ke bawah. Itu dia, sesosok lelaki yang sedang tiduran dengan tangan di belakang kepala, berlagak seolah ia sedang menikmati angin di sana. Ino tak habis pikir, apa sih yang bisa dinikmati dari angin dingin yang menusuk tulang begini?

"Heeei! Shikamaru!" teriak Ino dari atas bukit.

Shikamaru bergerak sedikit. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia lantas duduk dengan cepat dan menoleh ke belakang, menyadari seorang gadis pirang rekan timnya berkacak pinggang di puncak bukit.

"Ino," katanya setengah malas setelah gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, tahu!" balas Ino. "Lihat, sudah mau hujan." Ino menunjuk ke arah langit. Shikamaru mengikuti ke mana telunjuk itu menunjuk, kemudian memandang Ino setengah hati.

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Ck!" Ino mendecak tak sabaran. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau kehujanan, heh?"

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati awan, kok," kilah Shikamaru.

Ino mendelik. "Awan apanya? Mendung begini!"

"Justru itu," sahut Shikamaru. "Baru kali ini aku menyadari awan mendung itu ternyata menarik untuk diamati."

"Aduuuh," keluh Ino. "Kau ini, ya. Benar-benar, deh…"

Shikamaru tak mengacuhkan Ino. Ia kembali duduk di atas rumput, menengadahkan kepala untuk menikmati atraksi gulungan awan kelabu di atasnya.

Ino menghela napas, lalu ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan menatap langit. Sempat terbesit di benaknya, seharusnya dia tidak usah mencari Shikamaru tadi, tapi menikmati teh hangat sembari mendekam di balik selimut tebal. Cuaca hujan begini, pasti enak sekali. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, biarkan imajinasi itu melebur, deh.

"Tidakkah kau pikir awan-awan itu tidak konsisten, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh cepat, melihat lelaki itu masih juga menatap langit. "Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Lihat itu." Shikamaru menunjuk awan yang tampaknya berat sekali. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menumpahkan muatannya. "Kemana pun angin meniup, awan-awan itu selalu pasrah. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Kadang-kadang aku kasihan juga pada awan itu, arah hidupnya diarahkan oleh angin."

Ino protes, "Itu 'kan karena angin lebih kuat daripada awan. Bukan karena awan itu tidak punya kuasa, Shika!"

"Masa, sih?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu. "Ah, terserahlah. Aku cuma suka melihat mereka."

Ino menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Maksudmu, awan-awan itu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya. Rasanya seperti memerhatikan orang-orang secara langsung. Maksudku, awan-awan itu seperti punya karakter masing-masing, seperti manusia."

"Ah," sahut Ino pelan. "Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kau bisa mengenali karakter musuh dengan cepat."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu begitu? Hm, mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu," kata Ino. "Coba jelaskan padaku karakter awan yang abu-abu gelap dan bergulung-gulung itu."

Shikamaru mengamati sejenak awan yang dimaksud Ino. "Itu namanya _cumulonimbus_."

"Sejak kapan awan punya nama?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau terlalu berisik, Ino. Makanya perhatikan pelajaran ketika kita masih _genin_."

Ino cengengesan. "Hehe, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan."

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. "… _Cumulonimbus_, awan yang biasanya muncul ketika mau hujan badai. Awan ini membawa banyak sekali air, dan seringkali petir muncul dari awan ini…"

_**CTAAR!**_

"Kyaaa!" Ino menjerit kaget. Baru saja petir menyambar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga.

"Tuh, kan. Baru saja kubilang."

"Shika… Ayo pindah dari sini. Jangan-jangan nanti malah kita yang disambar petir," Ino mulai merengek takut.

Shikamaru mendecak. "Tenang saja. Kita bukan objek tertinggi di sini. Sifat alami petir adalah, dia selalu menyambar benda tertinggi. Lihat sekelilingmu. Banyak pohon, 'kan?"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah, benar juga. Mereka 'kan sedang di sekitaran hutan Konoha. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi di sini. Lagipula, masih lebih tinggi puncak bukit daripada posisi mereka sekarang. Seharusnya mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Percaya, tidak, kalau karakter _cumulonimbus_ juga seperti manusia?"

"Maksudnya?"

"_Cumulonimbus_ itu… membawa kesedihan. Kesedihan itu tersembunyi di balik besarnya ia. Seperti orang yang bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja, padahal ia tidak baik-baik saja. Memikul beban beratnya sendiri, sama seperti awan itu."

"Apakah beban yang kau maksud adalah kesedihan?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Setiap orang punya masalah yang berbeda-beda."

"… Kau seperti Hokage Ketiga saja, Shikamaru. Bijak sekali."

"Awan-awan itu yang mengajariku."

"Hm…" Ino menggumam tidak jelas. "Aku tidak mau jadi _cumulonimbus_. Aku tidak mau orang-orang sedih karena diriku."

"Oh, tenang saja, Ino. Kau bukan _cumulonimbus_," sahut Shikamaru.

"Menurutmu, aku ini apa?"

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak. "Kau itu… Awan favoritku. _cumulus_." Matanya menatap Ino dalam, tanpa kedip.

Ino salah tingkah ditatap dalam jarak dekat begitu. "Cu-_cumulus_? Apa itu?"

Shikamaru menyadari bahwa ia tak seharusnya menatap Ino lama-lama. "_Cumulus_ itu awan putih seperti gumpalan kapas yang lembut. Kadang-kadang awan itu terpisah-pisah di langit biru. Kalau sudah begitu, cuacanya pasti hangat dan cerah, nyaman sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Wajah Ino menghangat sedikit. Angin dingin memang masih bertiup, namun entah kenapa kata-kata Shikamaru menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin menjadi sebuah _cumulus_ bagi Shikamaru sebegitu menyenangkannya, sampai-sampai ia merasakan euforia yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada ketika ia berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Wajahmu memerah," Shikamaru menempelkan tangannya di pipi gadis itu. Lalu ke dahi. "Ah, panas. Mungkin kau demam. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu duduk di sini, cuaca dingin tidak baik untukmu."

Shikamaru membantu Ino berdiri. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan teman masa kecilnya, ia menarik Ino pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ino. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Ino tersipu sedikit. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena... Uh," Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya yang salah tingkah dan sedikit memerah, agar tak terlihat oleh Ino. "I-itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan."

Tapi sialnya, Ino melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sangat tidak biasa itu. "Kau demam juga, Shika? Wajahmu memerah."

"Berisik!"

Ino tertawa lepas.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin yang berhembus tidak lagi terasa dingin. Genggaman tangan yang menaut erat mungkin sudah menghangatkan mereka berdua. Mungkin juga karena adanya kehadiran seseorang dalam hati mereka. Atau mungkin karena akan ada perasaan yang tumbuh setelah hari ini. Ah, entahlah. Lagipula siapa yang peduli soal alasannya? Mereka bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup.

**FIN**

A/N: Hai *krik krik* Kependekan yah? Emm, emang aku lagi suka yang pendek-pendek sih hehe. (nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi -_-)

Review please?


End file.
